My Empire's Fate
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: During a battle with the Meekrob, Red and Purple discuss the meaning of being a great Tallest. Oneshot


I don't own Invader Zim okay? This fic was spawned from my desire to do something centered more on the Almighty Tallest. It is sort of a drabble on Red and Purple's thoughts on Operation Impending Doom II and what Miyuki would think. Miyuki was featured in the unaired episode called "The Trial."

* * *

Purple just watched Red at the command station eating a donut as explosions were heard outside the walls of The Massive. Operation Impending Doom II was proving to be more hassle than it was worth in his eyes. The Irken Empire was heading to hard times from the effects of it. He ate his donut a little more and turned to Red, "We're taking a hard hit on the glory Miyuki gave to the Empire." Purple sighed. "What would she think if she could see what has become of the mighty Irken Empire?"

"Meh. I think she would be cool with it." Red said shoving a model armada ship out of the way. Frankly he couldn't care less about what Miyuki did as to what would make him a greater Tallest than her. Growing up in his training and grooming to be Tallest he was taught the history of the Empire and Miyuki's reign and rule over the Empire. She took a small struggling group of Irkens to a great and powerful influence in the galaxy. The Irkens were a respectable race under her rule. Trade grew along with interplanetary relations which prospered and made the Empire grow. Her death was known as a blow that Irk had yet to recover from. Some even thought that they would never recover from it.

"You see, I don't think she would. She worked hard to make Irk what it is. She focused on the social problems and relations with other planets. Under her, Irk and Meekrob were allies." Purple said as another blast of Meekrob energy was heard outside. "I don't think she would put her fellow Irkens into so much danger!"

"Of course she wouldn't" Red said much to Purple's surprise.

"You agree with me?" He asked with an antenna raised.

"Yes. She was too afraid to. She didn't know what was best. Why do you think I don't treat her like the goddess that everyone else does?" Red said. "You know how everyone says, 'My Miyuki' right?"

"Yeah. Miyuki, who doesn't?" Purple yelled in an outrage. Another missile was shot and caused an aftershock that brought Purple to the floor.

"Well I don't. I think Spork deserved the title." Red said simply.

"Spork!?" Purple yelled. "But he was the worst Tallest ever! His reign lasted a little over 3 months." Purple said standing up from the ground. "And you know this is the type of thing that Spork would do right?!Can you honestly say that this war started with Meekrob is the best thing for Irk?"

Red turned around to face the battle not caring about anything besides victory. _A symbol of an Empire's power is its size. A bigger empire means bigger influence. Miyuki never knew this. She would not have spread the empire across the galaxy. _He thought as he sighed and kept floating along in the Massive planning the next strike. "I am so sick of how people worship Miyuki. All she was was a Tallest. Nothing more, nothing less!" Red yelled. He floated down the hallways in a rage. "It's always 'Miyuki' this and 'Miyuki' that. The past is past and Irk has new problems. We have new enemies now that are stronger than they were in the days of Miyuki." He then turned around and yelled back at the direction Purple once was. "Times change and you know it!"

Purple raised his antenna. He always knew Red to be somewhat of a jerk and he was ambitious but this was a side he had never seen before. War was like a drug and Red was addicted _A deadly addiction that will turn the Empire in. Red is failing in his coroneted duty. A Tallest is to serve the people not his own selfish desire._ He walked back past Red and turned to say what he needed to. "You know you will be the downfall of this once great Empire. You will hardly make it great at all."

"What?!" Red exclaimed. "How dare you? You said you would always back me in the Academy. We _were a team!" _

Purple closed his eyes and sighed. "And sometimes teams have to stop one another from doing what is wrong. I know I can't change you but I sure hope to Miyuki you will wake up from your delusion." He started to float to his chambers. "I know my words are worthless to you and hence everyone else in this battle. I was my claws of the innocent Meekrob and Irken blood you are viciously spilling all over the universe and leave it to your hands."

"Fine! More glory for me then! In the future Irkens will sing my praise and you will be forgotten! I think Zim would have made a better Tallest than you!" Red laughed. "NOTHING!"

_Go ahead and laugh. You will not be as honored as you want to be by the time this is over! _Purple floated to his chamber and sighed. Sure he and Red had disagreements before and they were mostly on how to run the Empire but it never got this out of hand before. There was a time when Red could be talked into some scene. Purple loved being a Tallest and all the perks that came with it. You could have anyone do anything for you. However Purple was seeing how they saying, "War can bring out the worst in people" was coming true. Things were so different from when they were coroneted. He laid back and remembered the ceremony all too well.

* * *

"Do you, Red and Purple, swear to bring the Irken Empire a respectable rule in times of peace, times of war, in times of joy, in times of tragedy, in times of prosperity and times of failure?" The elder said wearing a red hat on his head with the symbol of the empire on it in black and deep blood red robes.

"Yes." They replied. It was at a time of great confusion for most of their fellow Irkens. They had 2 Tallests die within a few months of each other. Most people thought that Red and Purple were a little young and naïve for the job at the time. The empire was small but growing and many were not sure if they could rule the expanding empire well. Most of the planets they had won in Miyuki's reign had been in peaceful annexes through the promise of the privilege to enjoy Irk's technology and strong military.

Red had been with Spork when he was planning Operation Impending Doom I and he thought it would be a good idea for them to follow the plans. Purple thought about the possibility of Empire Expansion and Growth and how some of the planets on Spork's list were just ripe for the picking and agreed to the idea. However Red was reluctant to accept the idea of allowing Invader Zim, the one who Miyuki suggested be placed there after some bad experiences as a scientist. Once Purple saw the destruction of Irk by Zim, he knew that Invasions may not be a good idea after all. It ruined Irk and he doubted that Irk could rebuild effectively after one.

* * *

"We have an all out warlord with no intent of calming down." He said as he looked out the chamber window to a fight between a Meekrob Ninjurai and an Irken Invader.

Red was still in the command room at the time giving orders. Once the final attack was thought to have succeeded and quieted the battle for a moment, Red went back to his chambers with pride. "Purple would not have been able to finish the battle like I did. He may have been able to but not with the skill I have that fool." He laughed too proud of his own abilities. "I will end this war now with ease and no one will question me at all!"

Purple had left his chambers when the battle had lulled and peered around. Part of the reason of his emerge from his "cocoon" was a growing hunger inside that involved anyone going to or from the kitchen to cross the war room. He went looking for the royal chef while peering around for Red to try and avoid an all out brawl based on his current war-like mood. It was not even safe to convince him that one donut had more glaze than another when he was in that mood. Purple noticed the pathway was clear and kept going to the kitchen. He floated near a statue of Miyuki and sighed, "This is just an eye in the storm. Knowing Red and the Meekrob, neither side will back down."

Red happened to turn down the alleyway Purple was floating down. Purple noticed Red and hid in a nearby closet. He had frankly seen enough of Red for one lifetime.

"I had such a wonderful battle today! I say it is one of my best attacks!" Red laughed.

"Yes sir! I agree wholeheartedly sir!" The guard said kissing up to Red.

"Yes. I think it should be recorded in our history." Red said.

"Yes sir! I am working on it as soon as possible!" The guard saluted and walked off.

"Yes." Red smirked as he walked past a statue of Miyuki. He turned to it and laughed. "See?" He asked the statue. "I am such a good Tallest. I'm even better than you, oh so mighty Miyuki!" He laughed maniacally as an explosion by a Meekrob ship was heard outside. The force of it shoved Red back and all he knew next was black.

* * *

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around. It was a blank area with one light and just him, or so he thought. He heard movement behind him and turned around, "Who are you?" he asked in fear.

"Red, I am Miyuki. You are a fool. You and Purple were the most talented out of the Royal Academy's selected few. I gave you so much to make you take this empire far. Yet you continued to take so much from your fellow Irkens. You never gave, you always took. May this battle be your last!" Miyuki cursed.

"Is this him?" A voice said as Red felt himself being forced to wake up. He felt himself lying on the ground with a statue of Miyuki on his legs.

"Yes it is. He is the one you are after." A familiar voice said.

"Pur is that you?" Red asked.

"Yes." He said plainly.

"Well what is going on here?" Red asked in confusion.

"The council of elders has decided you are not fit to be Tallest. The casualties of this last battle were too high. We decided we need a change of leadership." Purple said.

"What does that mean?" Red gasped.

"It's simple the Elders have spoken and you will be exiled." Purple said. "I will rule the Empire and everything will be fine, don't worry."

"Well what about me?" Red said.

"You will be fine. " The elder said. "You will be on one of the distant asteroids in the Milky Way until the Control Brains decide your fate."

"I am so sorry this had to happen." Purple said turning away. "If only you listened to me." He and the elder walked out calling in the guards to take Red away.

_I have become a monster and I paid the price. Power is not worth being alone for the rest of your life with the people who once loved you hating your squeedelyspooch. What will happen now, I don't know and I don't want to. Miyuki have mercy on me._


End file.
